


错误

by WeaselCaretaker



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaselCaretaker/pseuds/WeaselCaretaker
Summary: Tim爱Kon，他真的，真的爱Kon。但是，天啊，他没法不去想Jason。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	错误

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906288) by [shelikescookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelikescookies/pseuds/shelikescookies). 



提姆·德雷克全心全意地爱着Kon-El。全世界仅此一人，非他不可。除他之外，没人能让提姆有这样的感觉。毫无疑问，提姆愿意与这个氪星人共度余生。

可是——

当他闭上双眼，手指埋在Kon的黑发间，心中却情难自已地幻想着伏在自己身上的、撞进他的身体里、令他弓起后背、不住呻吟的，是杰森。

提姆的另一只手在Kon的背上摩挲，想象着疤痕纵横交错的触感，想象杰森伤痕累累的身体。杰森和Kon体格近似，这让提姆满意。但杰森更高，更壮，更粗暴，做爱时也闭不上嘴。提姆渴求着颈项的炙热呼吸和与之伴随的下流的情话。杰森的声音都可以使他高潮。

所以，提姆爱着Kon，他真的爱他。但是天哪，他没法不想杰森。

提姆沉下身子，弓起后背，指甲抓挠着。Kon在他身体里，深到难以置信的地方。Kon的手紧紧箍住他的胯，但这远远不够。还缺点什么。提姆努力着不去皱眉头。

Kon和提姆一起的时候总是很克制，提姆知道，Kon必须如此，否则等待提姆的是全身性骨折。杰森从不克制，而提姆爱死了他手上近乎残暴的用力，一周之后还能感觉到留下的淤痕。杰森并非没有限制，粗暴如他也会确认一切都在提姆可以承受的范围内。但他从不会小心翼翼地对待提姆，仿佛他是一个易碎品——像Kon这样。Kon的确有可以弄坏提姆的力气。“康纳没有使出全力”这个认知让提姆无法尽兴。

于情于理，在有男朋友的情况下和杰森睡在一起都是一个错误，但提姆根本不记得第一次是怎么发生的。当时他从酒醉中醒来，浑身酸痛，环在杰森的臂弯。

要是第二、第三次也都是酒后乱性就好了，但杰森在午后的阳光里性感非凡，浑身布满了吻痕和指甲抓挠的痕迹。想到这些痕迹都是自己留下的……提姆这辈子都没这么难以自持过。尤其是，当他无法在Kon身上留下任何痕迹。

最初的惊吓之后，杰森的安慰让他更加无法抗拒。杰森说他不该在知道提姆有男朋友的情况下还做出这样的事，如果提姆想要忘记这件事，他们可以假装一切都没发生过。提姆很想就这么同意。他有个男朋友，天哪，他应该同意的，然后穿好衣服、回家，回到男朋友身边，他应该就这样离开。但杰森为他们之间的事感到自责，他尊重提姆的选择。提姆没法离开。他立刻就扑回了杰森身上，大概不小心撞得他眼冒金星，然后骑他骑得欢声雷动。

第三次，他们在杰森狭小的厨房里，周围都是培根烧焦的味道，杰森把他压在桌子上，操得他尖叫不止。（之后杰森发短信说桌面上有他指甲的痕迹，提姆删掉了这条短信。）他们把糊成焦炭的培根扔掉，最后吃了炒蛋。出于忍不住诱惑又烧糊一顿饭的风险，杰森禁止提姆以后再进入厨房，然后他们在祥和中边看电视边吃完了饭。

提姆穿着其中一件（对他来说）过大的红毛衣，光裸的双腿搭着杰森的大腿，努力不去想Kon. 他搞砸了。他会回到他所爱之人身边，但在负罪感将他淹没之前，不如享受当下（在失去之前。）提姆喜欢杰森轻柔地触摸他的小腿，扫过他的膝盖，一路抚上大腿。情欲沉重的双眼看向杰森，对上提姆慢慢习惯的杰森饥饿的目光，在杰森倾身上来的时候本能地打开双腿，让大手滑进他的毛衣。不过第四次只是懒洋洋的亲热，因为两人都没有再来一次的体力。

一个令两人都气喘吁吁的吻之后杰森再次上前吻他，但铃声响了。提姆认出了铃声是他自己的，又不知为什么从卧室地板上杰森的裤子里翻出了自己手机，差点把“早餐”给吐出来——12条来自Kon的短信和3个未接来电。罪恶感随即而来。如果不是有杰森在身边，提姆真的不知道该怎么办。他当然了解这情形中的反讽意味。但杰森抱着他，用温言软语化解了他的恐慌，建议他想想自己到底想要什么。提姆当然说他想要Kon，不想失去他，所以杰森吻了他，说那么提姆就应该去找他的男朋友，他不会强迫他留下来、或者求他留下来，他不会破坏他们的关系。

提姆的脑袋和心都阵阵抽痛。他说，他现在没法去见Kon，他需要时间。他跳过巴特、史蒂夫、甚至迪克的消息，给Kon回了短信，说他不太舒服，刚让杰森载他回了大宅。

“嘿。”

提姆从思绪中回过神，望向Kon，他甚至没注意到Kon停止了动作。Kon撑着手臂，脸上神情关切。

“嗨。”

“你在哪儿呢？”Kon试着微笑，但眼中却没有笑意。

提姆舔了舔嘴唇。他回了Kon一个笑，轻轻托住他的脸，手指从发热的皮肤上抚过。

“我在这里。和你在一起。”这话半真半假。

“幸好，我以为你不想继续了。”

提姆皱了皱眉头，“你敢停。”

Kon咧嘴一笑，俯身亲吻他。提姆习惯性地环住他的脖子，把他拉得更近。Kon重新开始动的时候他呼吸一窒，他们交合的节奏缓慢而慵懒。提姆再次闭上双眼，叹息着，感受另一条舌头在他的唇上滑动。提姆耻于承认他的思绪又回到了杰森身上，以及他有多想念他们亲吻中咖啡、香烟、和薄荷糖交融的味道。想念他的气味。

Kon的手握住提姆的胯骨，挪进一个更深角度。提姆从亲吻中移开，口中溢出一丝呻吟，指尖抓挠着Kon的后背。

耳边是加速的呼吸。“提姆…” 

提姆浑身颤抖。气喘的音色让他失控。太像了… 

_“唔，喜欢吗，提米？”_

他把脸庞埋进Kon的肩膀。杰森的声音如此清晰，好像他就在这里，就在提姆身边。他试着保持安静、不去听Kon在说什么。

_“一直以为你是朵壁花。哈。没让我失望。这比我想象中的好太多了。”_

下颚上小心的亲吻。提姆露出脖颈，为——为Kon腾出空间。

_“嘿，嘿，嘿，手从我的东西上挪开。”_

“唔…” 

提姆不断呻吟，感受着手指陷进他皮肉的触感。就是这样，像他想要的那样。

_“哦？谁能想到小红罗宾喜欢疼痛？喜欢被弄疼，鸟宝宝？别担心，你想要的我都给你。”_

Kon以外科手术般的精准度撞击着他的前列腺。提姆无法压抑喉头的叫声。一遍又一遍。

_“想射吗？我还没决定呢。你配得上奖赏了吗？我还能继续，直到你求我——操——你会求我，你会喜欢求我。_

“天啊——“

轻柔的（哼唧）溢出提姆的唇齿，模仿着当杰森逗弄他时他发出的声音。

“提姆，我要到了…”

“K——K——”不，他弄错了一个字母。不对。

_“你可以的，提姆，为了我，好吗？啊——快点。”_

“就是这样——”

杰… 

最后一次进入，然后——

“杰森！”

Kon凝固了。

噢，他真是大错特错。


End file.
